1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is one type of a semiconductor element, that is, a p-n junction diode, in which holes and electrons are injected when a forward bias is applied thereto and energy generated by recombination of the holes and electrons is transformed into light.
The LED may be used in various types of mobile devices such as a smart phone, a lap top computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, a mobile information terminal, a tablet personal computer and a watch, and in various types of electronic devices such as a desk top computer, a television (“TV”) set, an outdoor advertisement board, an exhibition display device, an automobile instrument panel and a head up display (“HUD”).